Fighting The Tide
by The New Taisho Woman
Summary: Kagome is known as 'the unavoidable child' no matter where the adoption agency sends her, she always comes back. She knows she's different, and has plenty of secrets. But, she always wishes for someone who would really want her and keep her the way she is, and so far no one has done it. What will happen when she meets the Inu family and gets adopted? Another fail or a needed save?
1. Returned Again

**Fighting the Tide**

**Chapter 1- Returned**

* * *

The doors of the large, fancy building opened automatically to let in a red faced woman and a stoic teen girl. The woman was fuming and sneezing, her expensive pink dress slightly stained and wrinkled from being slept in. The girl's face was unreadable, but her gray-green eyes were slightly fogged from lack of sleep. The woman's plain brown eyes were raged filled, but showed the same signs that proved she had no sleep either. It was early, the building having just opened less than 15-minutes ago. Employees were still coming through the doors to clock in. Most of them were women, a very few men were present, as the job of a social worker was best done by the female gender. The two females walked quickly to the front desk, the woman slamming the table lightly and snorting to block a sneeze. "Is Utada Kameko- san in yet?" she asked harshly, almost like a demand. The teen girl yawned and looked up at the receptionist man. "Hey Fumio-san. Same old same old." She said, as though that explained everything. The man named Fumio sighed and shook his head. "Hai, miss, Utada-san just got in 5 minutes ago. Would you like me to set up a call for her and let her know you're here?" his light, simple voice replied with practiced ease. The woman nodded rapidly. "I will not put up with this… this **ki no kurutta fkrigan shōjo** any longer!" she yelled, snorting back another sneeze. The girl snickered. Fumio nodded, though inside he was pinching his nose and wondering what had happened now. He pressed a red button next to Utada's name and her voice came through. Fresh yet tired and slightly exasperated. "Utada-san, she's back. Yamata-san would like to see you now." He replied. A groan came from the speaker. "Alright, send them up." Her voice came, sounding much darker and disappointed. Fumio waved his hand to the elevator. "Up you go then." He directed. The woman huffed and dragged the girl to the elevator. Repeatedly pressing the button. Fumio gave a side look at the teen girl who just shrugged and copied it, but with a 'neh' expression.

The elevator opened and a woman stood waiting. Her light brown eyes looked impatiently at the two, mainly at the door. The three did a light bow before the woman instantly began talking. "What did you do this time, Kagome-chan? Azula-san, let's discuss this in my office." She directed, stepping aside to let the other two go first. The girl- named Kagome- rolled her eyes as she sat down in a puffed up office chair with wheelie wheels. Kameko sat down behind her desk and took out a yellow floral pen from a little cup and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Can you explain what caused you to return Kagome-chan, Azula-san?" the practiced question rolled off Kameko's tongue. Kagome pouted. "Why does snobby get to go first? She'll just wack the whole situation up with her 'proper talk' and junk like that." She protested, earning a glare from both women. "That right there. Her mouth is unacceptable and she has no respect for her elders! And to top that off, she manipulated her freedom against me!"

* * *

_The previous night_

**Azula came home from the ball to see her newly adopted daughter Kagome sitting on the living room floor, on her knees. Azula pouted. She'd have to break that 'tomboy' behavior of hers. Kagome didn't need to act like that here, she was in a rich home with servants and handmaids and plenty of other girly luxuries. Kagome seemed to brush it all off, and it put off Azula to no end. But, she promised Utada-san she'd be very patient with Kagome, as she was a very feisty one that didn't seem to meet any parent's desires or persona. ***_It was only because the poor girl had a terrible start to life_**_* _Azula reminded herself. As Azula walked closer to Kagome, she heard a soft mewling sound and stiffened in her step. To try and break the ice, Azula had allowed Kagome to head to the pet store and pick out a personal pet. The only set back was no cats. Azula was terribly allergic to them and frankly, didn't like them. They were too much like animal 'tomboys', all independent and free. **

**So, when she heard the mewling she hoped it was a floorboard. "Kagome? What kind of pet did you buy at the store today?" Azula asked, a slight twitch in her voice. Kagome smirked. She knew Azula was allergic to cats, and she honestly hated her. They were polar opposites to the very concept of the word. Where Kagome hated to be cuddled, Azula was clingy and saw her as a new fluffy coat that she had to have wrapped around her or caressed. Kagome didn't like rich people for this reason. She didn't like really any type of parent she'd been sent to. Maybe she was picky, maybe the department people were so desperate to be rid of her that they nearly were ignorant to who they sent her to. Most likely it was a bit of both. Only once had Kagome actually enjoyed a parent… the sound of Azula's horrified gasp and then the rapid procession of loud and unlady-like sneezes that followed afterwards brought Kagome from going into a bittersweet trek into memory lane. **

"**I DID NOT ALLOW THIS!" her shrill voice shrieked, followed by three more sneezes. Her spear-shaped, black eyes were widened in rage and her cheeks were flushed with anger, shock, and slight embarrassment. Kagome's 16 year-old face was practically radiating smugness and mirth at the woman's predicament. Her expensive pink dress was crinkling as Azula stomped her foot in anger and flinched from more sneezes. Kagome snorted. She'd never wear such a Barbie dress. Who wouldn't go blind at how neon and annoying it was? That's why Kagome practically lived in her ripped jean capris, black vans and green lucky star shirt. She stood, picking up the little bundle of mewling fur. It was a little boy kitten, with bright green eyes, and white fur spotted with large spans of peach in random places. His tail was striped, with brown and white, the tip a random peach. The minute Kagome saw him at Petco, she fell in love with him. The little kitten was chubby though, and Kagome enjoyed the way he spooned into her arms like a babe as she fed him. She still couldn't figure out a name though…**

**The kitten mewled and Kagome giggled slightly, petting his small head with her finger pads. The kitten liked this and pushed his head into her fingers to get more. Azula would've seen it as cute, if only the animal in her arms was a puppy and not a Kami-forsaken kitten! "Kagome, get that- THING-out of this estate! I never want to see it again! If you do this now, I may let you go without punishment." Azula demanded, her voice quivering as another sneeze came. Kagome narrowed her almond-shaped green-gray eyes, though her face remained smugly calm. "Funny, Azula, I remember you distinctively saying I could have any pet I wished for. You gave me your word that you would put up no complaint. This kitten is what I wish for, I fell in love with him instantly and here you are complaining. Not a good way to break the ice, breaking your word so quickly. This only makes me trust you less." Kagome rebutted. Smirking when she knew she had made the one and only valid point. The kitten mewled, hungry no doubt. Azula sighed. "Of course not, dear. But I honestly don't approve of this. You will have to wash every time you come in the house and the…kitten must stay outside." Azula snipped.**

**Kagome stiffened. A little kitten would not go outside! She loved this cat. "No! No kitten belongs outside, full grown cats are different, but my kitten still needs to be powder milk fed!" Kagome nearly yelped. Azula puffed out her cheeks and ended up in a sneezing fit. "Please –ACHOO- go and get a different pet. I'm so allergic to cats I can't even –HACHOO- even speak without sneezing all over the place!" She whined. Kagome shook her head, turning to walk into the kitchen,**

**a large plastic bag full of kitten care equipment hanging on her elbow. (AKA: I meant food, milk powder, mini litter box, etc.) "No. we have every other animal here except a cat. Therefore, I'm keeping him. I'm going to name you Buyo. I don't know why, but you remind me of cream and marshmallows. So, 'candy' cat will your name. It's time for some more milk, isn't it? You get hungry so easily, you're gonna be a fat cat when you grow Buyo." Kagome mused to her kitten. "Azula, you should get some allergy shots and pills and junk, seeing if you last the night without sneezing your brain out. If there's even one in that cavity of a head. Tata!" Kagome chirped, giggling at Azula's sputtering face. **

**The next morning, Azula had violently woken Kagome and dragged her to the car, driving nearly 140 to the social worker building. Kagome had fought all the way, not wanting to leave her kitten. Azula would have none of it. **

_Back to Present Day_

* * *

At the end of each of their stories, Kameko sighed and rubbed her temples. "I see…Kagome-chan, you and Aimi-chan will go back to Azula's estate and collect your things." She said. Kagome cleared her throat. Kameko sighed. "As well as Buyo. Azula-san, I apologize for Kagome-chan's…persona. She doesn't do well with any one we've had in a while, so I can assure you she wasn't acting out on you out of spite." Kameko assured again the well-practiced line. Azula 'hmphed' "I would imagine so. I had everything set so nice for the girl." She chipped. Kagome rolled her eyes. "You really are stupid. I'm glad I got returned when I did. Honestly…" she breathed. Azula's face darkened again and she stomped out of the room. Kameko glared half-heartedly at Kagome. The girl had been here since she was 5, and there was a time she'd found a parent she truly loved. It was a shame that Kaede-san died the way she did and scarred poor Kagome. She'd never been out of the center for more than half a month. Kagome looked out of the window behind Kameko. Outside she cared not, but inside she was still the little 10-year-old girl that had been dealt an evil hand.

Kagome and Kameko sighed in unison. "Kagome-chan, I understand that no one will ever replace Kaede-san, but will you please stop being so…untamable? Soon we won't be able to hide you in here. You're 16, only 2 years and we have to- by law- let you go do what you wanna do with your life. I don't want you to leave without a proper set of parent figures. Do you understand?" Kameko said. Kagome glared at the woman. "You don't think I know that? I'm so 'untamable' because no one meets my standards. No one makes me happy. Somewhere along the line, they try to take away a part of me that no one is allowed to touch. They try and shape and mold me to their needs and profiles. But I'm not made of plastic or something like that. I'm made of steel." Kagome looked hard at Kameko. Kameko smiled slightly. The girl took after her father in so many ways, yet behind closed doors, she was truly her mother's daughter and a true pupil to her grandmother, Kaede-san. Kagome then gave a bitter, humorless laugh. "Besides Kameko-san, who in their right mind would want me after they realize I'm a **Kakusareta hanyou**? No one except Kaede obaa-chan. I know you wouldn't take me, face it. I **foresaw **that I'd be stuck alone all my life. Might as well get used to it. Sorry to be such a pain in your ass." Kagome continued bitterly, leaving with a trembling lip.

Kameko sighed and wiped her eyes before tears could fall. She loved Kagome, but she couldn't keep her. Law didn't allow her to. Sometimes she wanted to screw the law and take Kagome home with her…give Kagome peace. But that would only result in Kagome getting taken away from them…forever. In the next hour, Kagome and Aimi had moved all of Kagome's possessions- along with Buyo and his things- back into a medium-sized room on the same floor that Kameko worked. This was Kagome's room when she lived at the Social Worker's center. The walls were painted a mix of green and purple, butterflies of alternate colors on each. There was a TV next to one of the widows, and in place of a bed was a special type of hammock that stretched from one of the large windows to the center wall. It was held in place by steel poles and hooks attaching the hammock to the ceiling.

Kagome set Buyo down and watched as he rolled around on the soft beige carpet. "I like this place way better that any home you guys send me to. Maybe that's part of why I come back." She muttered to no one- she knew Aimi had left right after placing her things in the room. Aimi had to work. Kagome sat cross-legged on the floor, using her fingers as cat toys for Buyo, dodging his claws and teeth. "Two years… that's a short time. I don't wanna go Buyo. But I wish someone wouldn't try to bend me to their will sand life style and let me adapt myself. I wish someone would actually care about me…like baa-chan did. She taught me how to use my miko chi…hidden deep inside my heart, with my spirit. I wish I wouldn't have to hide the real me anymore. I guess…I just want home where I don't have to be the hidden hanyou or the hidden miko. Is that such a big problem that the Kami don't want to deal with it? What did I ever do wrong?" Kagome continued, tears running down her cheeks. Buyo stopped playing and rubbed against her knees, purring as he tried to comfort his new human. He liked her the moment she had picked him up and nuzzled him.

Kameko cried softly as she pulled her head and hand back from Kagome's door. That poor child. She's been through so much in so little time, and the sting of having no one truly want you always nagged in Kagome's heart and spirit. Kameko was going to open Kagome's door and comfort her when her pager went off. "Utada-san, your 12 o'clock appointment has arrived." Fumio-kun's voice chirped through. Kameko sighed and walked back to the elevator. "Send them up please, I'm ready for them." She replied. As Kameko headed away from the door, she could hear the soft sound of a flute and Kagome's voice singing another random song.

**I'M BACK MY LOVELIES! NOW WE CAN ALL RAISE A WINE GLASS AND CHEER BECAUSE THOSE LONG OVERDUE UPDATES ARE ON THE WAY! SO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING LIKE THAT! I WAS ON PUERTO RICO FAMILY VACAY AND MY MOM WOULDN'T LEMME TAKE MY LAPTOP SO I COULDNT UPDATE! I WAS ABLE TO MAKE SOME UPDATES, SO EXPECT A NICE SPLURGE COMING UP! You all know the drill, alert, fave, and review pretty please! **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME DEAR READERS!**

**~The New Kagome**

**Jap terms:**

**1) ****ki no kurutta fkrigan shōjo= crazy hooligan girl**

******2) ****Kakusareta hanyou= hidden hanyou**


	2. Another New Family

**Fighting the Tide**

**Chapter 2- Another New Family**

* * *

Kameko waited by the elevator for her new clients to arrive, but when the doors opened she was surprised. Out stepped a family of 4. All were humans, but Kameko felt something a little extra in all of the men. The father was the tallest, his long black hair flowing down his back from a tied knot. The second was a human woman who was heavy with a child; she had soft brown eyes and a gentle smile. The first boy was taller than the mother but still a head or so under the father. His eyes were bored and emotionless, as was his face. Last was the youngest boy, who looked about Kagome's age and had bored and tired eyes and his constantly shifting posture, showed he wasn't a patient, sit and wait kind of person. Kameko ceased her staring and bowed. "Konbawa, I'm glad you could make it so early, the child you were talking about has just arrived and will be able to be adopted. Let's walk to my office and get the paperwork done, and then you can meet her." She greeted. The family bowed back and walked silently behind her. As they passed Kagome's room they heard her singing and turned to hear more. "Is that her? Her voice is lovely." The mother asked. Kameko nodded. "Yes, she has a habit to sing and play the bamboo flute when she is in solitude. Oh and I should tell you now, she just got a new kitten that she's very protective of, Izayoi-san." She replied. Izayoi waved her hand. "No problem, the boys here as well as me aren't allergic at all and, we already have a cat." She answered.

The oldest boy tilted his head. "She's crying. What for?" he asked simply. Kameko sighed and gave a soft smile. "She tends to come back here a lot; this was one of those times." She answered. The father nodded. "Sesshomaru, this means watch the iciness." He stated. Sesshomaru gave a soft nod and the group was silent as they entered Kameko's office. Once everyone was sat down, Izayoi began talking. "So, how is her behavior? Any health conditions?" she asked. Kameko smiled. "When I take you to her you'll be able to find out, but as for health, she's pretty sturdy, but she has to work out often and she's very sensitive to spicy foods. Oh and high pitched noises, one of her parents abused her with it and she almost went death in both ears. So please, be careful with that. If you hear any high notes or create some, I advise to get her earplugs. Other than that and what she tells you, we're ready to go meet her." Kameko recited. Izayoi and the boys nodded and the party stood. From Kagome's room, Kagome had just finished playing 'Kagome Kagome' on her flute when a knock startled her. "Kagome-chan? I'd like for you to meet a very nice family." Kameko called. Kagome rolled her eyes and stood. "Alright sure." She replied and then the door slid open. The family-and Kagome- was not prepared for what they saw. To the family, this was a beautiful girl with pretty green eyes and long hair, but a tough persona. This girl would be a tough cookie, but would also be what they needed. To Kagome, this looked to be a rich family but a modest one, one that wasn't against buying rich but liked to be sensible. They looked as though they would let her be her, and maybe they would overlook her weirdness. Then she felt the twisted auras coming from the males and inwardly smiled. They were just like her, hidden to the human eye but not human themselves. She would like this group.

"Kagome-chan? These nice people are the Takahashi's. They're life style is a lot like how Kaede-san's used to be, so I think you'll like them. I'll let you guys mingle and then I'll be right back with the signing off papers." She introduced, leaving shortly after. Kagome and the family looked at each other in comfortably silence for a few minutes, and then Kagome decided to break the ice. "So, your 'lifestyle' is good for me, so Kameko-san says. Tell me, what is it? Why did you choose me?" Kagome asked stiffly, crossing her arms. The father smiled, oh yes. She would be perfect for Inuyasha, she would be the one to mend his spirit and bring peace to this family, and he felt it in her mixed auras. He knew she wasn't human either. "Well, I own a very privileged and private dojo company as well as a personal one at my home- to which you are free to use at any time- and I am a very high skilled trainer. My wife Izayoi is also a very high skilled partial miko, and if you would like to relax and learn her ways, you are welcome to. My boys- Sesshomaru and Inuyasha- are well behaved when needed but very sociable outside of the public. If you wish to remain alone we shall leave you be, otherwise, you are always welcome to any of our 'toys'. Plus, we aren't allergic to any animals, and we already have a cat as well as another female in the house. Her name is Sango, so if you feel pushed out with the surplus of males, she's available to you as well." He replied. Kagome smiled widely at the words 'dojo' 'miko' and 'freedom'. She stood. "I'm hooked, let's see how this pans out." She said. The father nodded. "Indeed." Kagome tilted her head. "Call me Kagome, and I'll call you Inupapa, if you win it." She challenged. The boys snickered at the prize name but the father shrugged. "Alright, until then, just call Inutaisho or Taisho for short." He said. Kagome nodded.

Shortly after that Kameko came back with a small stack of papers. "This looks promising; Kagome-chan is smiling for once, and so soon! I think this means you can take her home! Just come and sign these troublesome papers and you're ready to go! I'm so excited; no one has ever shown such promise with her so soon!" she chirped, leading the family out. Kagome turned to Buyo. "I think the kami just answered my plea, Buyo! Come on, I have to re-pack our stuff." She said with a slightly brighter tone. Buyo mewled as Kagome bustled about, replacing things back into her small collection of bags.

* * *

**you should ALL LOVE ME RIGHT NOW! I have a fever 0f 104 and yet I pushed through to give you this update! review please and we'll see how Kagome and the Takahashi family get along!**

**~The new Kagome**


	3. House Intro

**Fighting the Tide**

**Chapter 3- Meet the Family**

* * *

Kameko and the family went through the papers quickly, Kameko in a giddy state the whole time. The papers were signed and as Kagome eagerly left with her bags, she paused to lean to the girl. "Kagome-chan, I fear this maybe your last chance with a good family, I've never seen such promising signs. Please, don't come back here, as weird as it sounds, I want you to be happy. Now go on, have a happy life again." She whispered, kissing the top of Kagome's forehead before letting the softly smiling teen go. Taisho turned to look at the two women and smiled, Kameko-chan had nothing to worry about, he would take care of Kagome-chan, and she'd be the one to care of his son. Once they departed, Kagome relaxed into her seat and promptly took a very nice nap. The ride to the house wasn't very long. When they got there, they were faced with challenge one: wake Kagome. Kagome was a very hard to awaken when in a deep sleep, and unfortunately the Takahashi's found this out the hard way. Attempts one-ten were spent with super loud and physical shaking methods. None worked; finally Sesshomaru had to resort to extremes. He took a dog whistle and after plugging everyone's ears, he blew for only two seconds. Kagome jumped awake so fast her head bonked the car ceiling and she huddled over in pain. "GOD DAMMIT SONOVA BITCH WHY DID YOU THAT?!" She yelled, whipping her hand out to catch Sesshomaru on the ear. Sesshomaru flinched and glared at her with fiery vengeance in his eyes. Izayoi held her giggle in long enough to gently clasp Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome-chan, we've arrived." She said simply.

Kagome sighed and collected herself as she exited the car. Once she did, Inuyasha was in her face, looking deep into her eyes with his blue-violet ones. Kagome stared back defiantly with her green-gray eyes until finally Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh, you won't be a big deal. This place'll change your whole personality." He smirked. Kagome's face darkened and she pondered throwing her shoe at him until his head was covered with lumps. However, she held in her rage long enough to go around and get her bags before one of the servants could. When asked if they could take over she declined. "I'm not a bum; I don't need people doing my responsibility. They're my bags, I'll take them in. Thank you though, if you really want to help, you could show me where my room is." She told them. She ignored the surprised silence and continued walking. Inutaisho and Izayoi gazed on as the girl went back and forth getting her bags and leaving them at the front. Finally she took out Buyo, holding him in one hand and his cage in the other. Izayoi marveled at the little kitten. "Oh wow, what a cute little **koneko**! Is this Buyo?" she asked, stroking his head. Buyo mewled. Kagome nodded. "Yep, I loved him from the second I saw him. I'll personally take care of him, so keep away." She commanded, taking her kitten back and walking inside. Kagome stood in the main hall, looking around. The walls were a soft peach marble, with curtains being a deep red with gold moons covering the windows. Kagome pursed her lips. This was a very eye candy home.

Sesshomaru silently came behind her. "I see our home is nice to the eyes." He said. Kagome turned to look at him and gasped. This wasn't the human boy she yelled at before, but a youkai. His night black hair was replaced with snow white and his violet eyes were a bright sunset gold. A fluffy Moko-moko was wrapped around his shoulders and his clear, pale face was decorated with two stripes, a crescent moon, and red highlights on his eyelids. He smirked, and she could see the fangs and bright white teeth. Kagome blinked. "You-you're an…inu dai-youkai?" she asked. Sesshomaru smirked wider. "I assume you knew that when your aura flicked at us. I'm not the only one, you know this." He replied. Kagome blinked. "Then, the others…are inu too?" she asked. Sesshomaru shrugged. "Only my brother and father, and the new pup when she's born. Izayoi's a pure human however." He replied. Kagome sat down and sighed. She didn't care about the fact that she lived with inu youkai now. She was ecstatic! Suddenly, Kagome felt like laughing, and a string of giggles spewed out of her. Sesshomaru looked at her with an odd face, followed by a still human Inuyasha and Inutaisho. Kagome eventually burst into full out laughter. "This is awesome! So that means I can drop the human act too!" she chirped. Inutaisho raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru. "This isn't how I expected her to react." He said. Inuyasha and Izayoi nodded. "So she's hiding too?" Izayoi asked. Kagome nodded around her laughing. "So what do the other two look like?" she asked. Inutaisho shrugged and closed his eyes for a moment in concentration. Soon enough, his form shimmered and it seemed as though his human form melted away.

Kagome gasped a little as she looked at the new form of Inutaisho. He had the same snow white hair and golden eyes, but no moon on his forehead or red markings. All he had was one jagged blue stripe on each cheek, and a Moko-moko with two tail ends. He was absolutely beautiful though. Kagome blinked, stunned into silence. Inuyasha was next, and as his human body melted away it was replaced by darker, more silvery hair and more expressive, more molten gold eyes. Atop his head were two pure white and twitching inu ears, and Kagome stared at them with girlish wonder. ***A hanyou, so then Izayoi is Inuyasha's mother, but not Sesshomaru's…* **Kagome thought. ***Just like me I guess…I hope when they see my true form there's no trouble afterwards* **she thought. Kagome closed her eyes as well, and took a long breath, letting her long-hidden self be shown. Kagome's form rippled once and it seemed to melt away just as everyone else did, but then she stopped, gasping in slight pain. She seemed to pop in and out of existence and when she finally stopped trying to transform, she fell on her knees gasping in exhaustion. "I…can't. The concealant is strictly assigned. I'll be able to take it down at dusk more likely. Is that alright?" she panted. The men all stared in curiosity and slight concern. Izayoi nodded, kneeling down to pick her up and help Kagome to her feet. "Come on then, let's meet Sango-chan, Kohaku-kun and Kirara." She suggested. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Sango-chan, Kohaku-kun and Kirara…." She drawled back as they reached a pair of large, stained oak doors.

Izayoi nodded. "Yes, they are the others I mentioned. Sango-chan is our other girl, and Kirara is our cat- though she's more Sango-Chan's than ours." She explained as she opened the doors. Kagome was greeted with the largest game and relax room ever. Toys were nicely organized, not many disarray spare a few nerf guns and little plastic air bullets, some stuck to other toys and a few on the walls. Izayoi simply smiled. "Sango-chan, Kohaku-kun, I know you're hiding in here. Cease fire and come meet your new sister." She called. Two happy gasps came from the room. One from behind a set of pillows and the other next to a large rocking horse, soon after two kids emerged. One was a girl slightly older than Kagome- but not by much- wearing what appeared to be a black blouse with coral tie-dye. Her legs were covered by short capris leggings that went to her calves and gave a little split at the sides. She was barefoot and her long dark brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Kagome liked her immediately. Sango looked like a toughie, but with a soft interior that showed she possessed feminine traits. Sango wore special glasses with a slight pink tint. In her left hand was a Nerf pistol, a full clip still inside. Kagome giggled slightly. The younger boy next to her wore a yellow muscle shirt and black shorts. His short hair pulled into a half ponytail half bun at the back of his head. He used a Nerf sniper gun and had the special glasses as well, only they were tinted green. "Kagome-chan, this is Sango-chan and her little brother Kohaku-kun. As you can see, they are quiet the little warriors. Sango-chan is barely 17, only a few months until her birthday, and Kohaku-kun is 11. Kirara is somewhere around here, either that or hiding in Sango-chan's room taking a nap." She introduced. Kagome smiled gave a little bow. "Hey. S'bout time I got a sister. A little brother, too, for that matter." She greeted. Kohaku blushed and bowed back while Sango giggled. "I like you already Kagome nee-chan. Wanna set up base?" she invited.

Izayoi- sensing she wouldn't be needed for a while- smiled and patted Kagome's shoulder before turning to leave. She pulled a maid to the side and pointed to Kagome's bag. "Can you take her things to her room please? Arigato." She asked. The maid nodded before turned to do her task. Kagome smiled at her new sister and friend. She already loved this home, and for once- since she lived with grandma Kaede- she felt happy and content. "Sure, I'll warn you though, I'll massacre you with an automatic." She giggled. Sango passed her the gun and the three of them resumed their all-out mini WW3.

* * *

**WELL, KAGOME ALMOST CHANGED TOO EARLY! LOL, DON'T WORRY THOUGH, YOU'LL GETTA PEEK IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE OR TWO. Plus, it seems like Kagome's having a little too easy of a time here? Well, that's not going to last long? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAAAAAAA! lol, review alert and fave guys! **

**~The new Kagome**


	4. The Real Kagome

**Fighting the Tide**

**Chapter 4- The Real Kagome**

* * *

Kagome played with Sango and Kohaku for some odd hours; all three evenly matched until Sango took a crazy charge and threw a confetti bomb she found. The bomb covered Kagome and Kohaku with paper streamers, effectively 'killing' them and victory going to Kagome. Sango whooped in victory and turned to restart their game when she bumped into Inutaisho. "Kagome, it's becoming dusk. Dinner will be made soon, so I advise you to refresh. Your things are in Sango-chan's room." He said as he searched for Kagome. Kagome crawled out from behind the large target board before flipping her hair and nodding. "Where's that?" she asked. Sango peeked her head from the room and tapped Kagome's shoulder. "I'll show you, come on." Kagome followed silently after the girl up a few stairs and soon they reached a shoji door marked "Sango and Kagome's room" in romanji. Sango smiled. "Here we are! I'll let you get changed. Inu-otou gives each new child a kimono for their first day. So please humor him and wear it tonight. You don't have to wear it again after this. Trust me it'll be worth it!" she called as she left Kagome in the room.

Kagome stood alone in the room, mentally going over the design and escape routes. It was a pretty standard room, there was a large sliding window, a medium-sized closet, one half filled with Sango's things and the other side emptied for Kagome. There was one large futon in the center, with a step and double-layered padding. The paint was three walls blue and one wall black, and Kagome complimented the taste and style. It was traditional yet modern. Before she dressed, she began to unpack her things and set up her hammock hanging above the futon like a canopy. It was low enough to reach from the futon, but high enough so as to not cause any problems when she laid down in it. After that, she placed all her clothes away and took a nice shower. Finally, she stared at the yukata that served as a casual night gown. It was a cherry red with a yellow, thin obi that tied in the front instead of the back. A few white and pink sakura blossoms littered it on the sleeves and down the sides of the torso. Kagome sighed, memories entering her mind at the sight of it. There was a reason why she didn't wear girly or luxurious things. It reminded her too much of Kaede baa-chan.

Whenever it was time to practice her miko skills, she did best in yukata and traditional miko hakama and kimono. Still, she lived very traditionally, so kimono and yukata were often in her wardrobe. Especially during festivals and such. Kagome felt the tingle of tears and depression and stopped it cold. She'd dealt with it for 6 years, she dealt with the loss of her brother and parents for 10, and she could handle wearing a yukata. Besides, this was her new family, and for once she felt like she did at home, if this is a tradition, then she wouldn't jack it up with memories. With a few moments of difficulty, Kagome was able to slip it on, tie on the small and thin obi and with a sigh slid open the shoji doors and went back downstairs. Inuyasha and Taisho heard the sound of soft foot falls on carpet and turned to see Kagome dressed in the yukata with a pretty blush on her face. She looked at the floor and kept flicking her chi aura, her eyes determined to do something. Izayoi and Sango gasped in delight at Kagome and ran to squeal and hug, when Sesshomaru stopped them. "She's doing something with her aura, stay here in case something happens." The family stayed a safe distance away, watching in anticipation as Kagome scrunched her face in effort and walked into the light of the dusk.

Instantly her face relaxed as her body shimmered. Her aura pulsed with intertwined youki and chi as her appearance changed. Her gray-green eyes changed so that one was a fiery amethyst and the other was a shimmering gold-bronze. Kagome hair seemed to cut itself as the back was turned to a pixie cut that flared around her face; only the front locks stayed their same length. Yet, green streaks snaked along so that the hair was striped between black and green. Finally, a pair of fuzzy, tall and alert inu ears grew from her human ones and a wolf tail grew from the tip of her spine, fuzzy with fur. Once it was over, Kagome gave a great sigh of relaxation and relief. She turned to face her 'family' and they all gasped at the enhanced beauty of Kagome in her true form. "Ho-how are you?" Inuyasha stuttered. Kagome blinked, her long lashes slightly brushing her face. "How am I able to have to chi and powers of a miko and yet be a hanyou? Simple, mom was an ookami-inu and otou-san was a very powerful houshi. My younger brother was like me too, until he and my parents were killed by an attack from Naraku. I was six years old. I've been changing from this to my human form for 7 years, ever since Kaede baa-chan taught me to use the seal when I was 9. She died when I was 10." Kagome's eyes darkened a little before her face went stern and she slammed the pain into its little hide-away drawer.

Inuyasha stiffened. He knew that name. "Naraku, you say?" he repeated. Kagome scrunched her nose as the pain jumped back up in her mind and blew raspberry at her. ***Damn him for making me remember this!*** she thought as she nodded. "I'm not going down memory lane until I eat. I didn't change into this yukata for nothing." She stalled, her face mentally screaming at them all to wait. Izayoi nodded, free from the moment they had gotten themselves into. "Of course! A few of the chefs and I made awesome oden, sashimi, and fancy ramen!" she chirped. Kagome and Inuyasha perked at the mention of ramen. Then, as they sensed the other's excitement, glared at each other as they mentally made the challenge. ***THAT RAMEN IS MINE!*** Kagome and Inuyasha thought with a growl.

* * *

**OHAYOOO! I'VE FINALLY BEEN ABLE TO WRITE THIS CHAPPIE! WRITER'S BLOCK...BEGOOOONE! Lol anyway, I ****hope you like Kagome's hanyou form and such, and get ready for a memory lane chappie coming up! Review plz! **

**Mistress Kagome.**


	5. How Things Came to be prt 1

**Fighting the Tide**

**Chapter 5- How Things Came to be Part 1**

Izayoi and Inutaisho caught the intense stares Inuyasha and Kagome were giving one another and smiled, mentally preparing for what was sure to come of this. "Well, come Sango-chan, Kohaku-kun, I'll get your plates ready so when the chaos of the ramen battle ensures we can at least have people eating." Izayoi teased. Kagome blushed and twiddled with her yukata. Sesshomaru followed swiftly after Taisho to the table, helping the women set it up. That left the two youngest alone to stare at each other. "Keh, I'll share, but only if you earn it." Inuyasha growled. With what he had in mind, the girl would back out of the ramen and he'd get to have the whole pot to himself. Kagome smirked, knowing exactly what her challenger was thinking. "There's no way you're getting the ramen to yourself, puppy." She replied; tweaking his ears once or twice softly with the tips of her fingers before sashaying away, allowing the shocked hanyou to stare at the swell of her hips as she walked. She gave a sharp, model-like turn and flicked her head. "You coming? Looks like I'll get all of the ramen after all." She teased. Inuyasha growled at her and quickly caught up to her stride. "I'll give you props for that, but I won't fall for the same trick twice."

Sesshomaru looked back at the two hanyou with a raised eyebrow. "Make haste you two, or else neither of you will eat." He commanded casually. Kagome glared at him. "I'll smack you again if you don't stop acting an ass." She threatened. Sesshomaru growled slightly, not threatening. "I'd like to see you try it again in the dojo sometime." He challenged. Before Kagome could reply, Taisho manifested behind her and gently pushed her to her seat cushion at the large dining table. "That's enough challenging for one day." He sighed. Kagome gave a nod and plopped down in the big blue cushion, wobbling in surprise when it was softer than she thought. Izayoi held the ladle over the ramen pot, staring intensely at the two hanyou children with a playful smirk. "Alright you two, before we all suffer, you eat tell me the day of your birthdays." She said. Kagome and Inuyasha both said in unison, "June 15." There was a shocked pause before the two whipped their heads to stare at each other again. "We're TWINS?!" they asked each other. Taisho laughed. "How convenient, Rin is scheduled to be due the 15 of June." He said. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Three hanyou born on the same day, that's good luck." He chimed.

Izayoi clapped her hands. "Well, since I can't choose from that, what is the story of Avaron and the Apple tree?" she asked. Again, in unison, the two answered in full detail the story. Taisho and Sesshomaru clapped. "This is lasting longer than it normally does! Well, I'll just have to settle it this way. Pick a number between 10 and 20." Izayoi said. Kagome opted for 15, Inuyasha 12. Izayoi pointed to Kagome. "My number exactly. Kagome gets first bowl!" she decided. Kagome cheered and Inuyasha growled. Izayoi spooned a bowl of ramen for Kagome, setting it next to her plate of fish and rice. Then Kagome smiled towards Inuyasha. "Since we're like twins, I'll share my victory bowl with you." She declared. Inuyasha watched with wide eyes and a blushing face as half of Kagome's ramen went into his bowl. There was a pause as the family prayed quickly, then dug in with their chopsticks.

* * *

**TADAAAAH! I UPDATED! Yeahhh, left on a very subtle cliffy cause I was running out of ways to end this. Sooo, next chappie will be a bout Kagome's history with Naraku. Review plz!**

**~Kagome-chan**


	6. How Things Came to be prt 2

**Fighting the Tide**

**Chapter 5- How Things Came to be Part 2**

* * *

_The family ate in silence for a moment, but they all kept glancing at Kagome, wondering when she would decide to open up about her relation to Naraku. After the tenth time of staring, Kagome's right ear twitched in anxiety and she glared at them with her bi-colored eyes. "Seriously? I wanted to finished my ramen first…can't do it with you people staring at me like that!" she scolded. There was another moment of awkward silence and Kagome twitched in anger. They weren't doing anything wrong; they just weren't doing anything at all! It was damn creepy! Inuyasha smirked and stared at her harder. His patience was wavering, and he knew hers was, too. Kagome constantly flicked her multi-colored eyes at Inuyasha and one could tell by the way she glared at her noodles as she ate them and the way her ears got twitchy, that she was feeling the intensity of Inuyasha's stare. Finally, Kagome gave a deep, warning growl at him, and the family actually felt the vibrations through the air, it was chilling. "Fine, damn you. I'll tell you what happened. But I swear to all the kami I know you better not utter a WORD of this outside!" she commanded. The family snuck a glance at each other and gave her a short nod. Kagome sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned back. The family watched as her body shimmered and seemed to expand into them, and they all dazed off as a weird vision filled their senses._

**FLASHBACK MOMENT!**

* * *

_**A small hanyouness child screamed in the wide, vast field of tulips. As she came into view, it turned out to be a young Kagome. Her bi-colored eyes were wider, and shone with a child-like innocence. Her hair was a little longer- in layers, actually- and reached her shoulders, the green streaks were smaller. Her ears and tail were definitely smaller as well, and both appendages were happily active. A smaller boy hanyou chased her, his hair was short, with blue highlights and his eyes were a mix of sapphire and fire. Though his ears and tail were longer than hers, they were equally active. "Kagome nee-san! Wait up!" his little voice called. Kagome turned and tackled the boy, nuzzling his hair. "Souta-kun, you have to be faster if you want to catch me!" she taunted. A pair of deep, happy laughs came from far off and the two children turned to see their parents. The mother looked exactly like Kagome- spare her hair had no streaks and was much, much longer. She also had switched eye colors, whereas Kagome's left eye was gold, and the right amethyst, the mother was the other way around. The father was the spitting image of what Souta would look like if he were human. He had deep blue eyes, and shiny black hair that reached his shoulders. His muscular frame was slightly hidden by the clothes he wore, but one could feel how strong he was in his chi. It was that of a monk, and it flared comfortably around the two children. **_

_**Chibi Kagome and the younger child- named Souta- ran to the parents and glomped them. The mother was able to catch Souta, but poor Kagome toppled her father onto the grass. "Chichi-ue, Haha-ue, you're back!" Kagome and Souta cheered happily. They had been without their parents for two long weeks, and though Kaede baa-chan was fun, nothing was compared to their parents. Said parent's smiled softly. They, too, had missed their children. Mother and Souta moved to lie next to Kagome and Father. "It's good to be home, eh Chou?" the father asked as he ruffled Souta's hair. Chou smiled. "Yes, yes it is, Isamu-koi." She whispered, kissing Kagome's forehead. For a while the family just huddled together in the grass, basking in the essence of a complete family. Then though, the clouds suddenly became dark and it seemed as though it would rain to ordinary people. But, this was no ordinary family with ordinary people. That cloud was not a cloud. It reeked or evil and acidic gas. For Chou and Isamu, they knew all too well what this was. "Miasma, what is he doing here?" Chou growled as the scent irritated her ookami/inu nose and the evil youkai aura pricked along her own. **_

_**Isamu frowned, using his chi to create a barrier around his family. "Naraku, you are on private territory. State your business and leave now, or Chou and I will attack." His voice called, changed from the happy father voice to the "I'm-being-serious-and-I-will-kill-you" voice, and his face stoic. Kagome and Souta shared a wary glance. They weren't sure of whom this 'Naraku' was, but they knew that cloud of 'miasma' as bad, dangerous, and they needed to get away from it. A deep, taunting, and evil voice rang from the miasma cloud. "The Higurashi family, how do you do, my mortal enemies?" it said. Chou growled and stood up, keeping Souta and Kagome behind her. Her full youkai ears were flat to the sides of her head, and her wolf's tail was still, though just barely puffed up. "Don't toy with me, Naraku. Get the hell out of here, before I attack. I will not have you endanger my family." Her voice shouted into the sky, her voice the same as Isamu's. The Naraku voice gave a chilling laugh. "Chou, Chou, Chou, how could you still hate me after all these years, after all, we were engaged you know. Well, before I lost my patience." It asked. Chou shivered and growled. "Yes, you raped me! How could I not hate you?! You nearly ruined my future!" she shouted. **_

_**Now, Kagome knew what rape was, but she never knew that! It made her gasp and automatically hate this Naraku voice just as much as her mother. Isamu looked the same, he knew before, but he also knew how much it hurt when it was brought up, and he hated hearing it as well. The Naraku voice growled again, though it sounded angry. "Enough chatter, I came to kill you, and therefore I shall do so. The children, as well, though your daughter might make a nice pet." It said with a growl. Kagome cried then, scared out of her little mind. Isamu shot to his feet, seeing red at the mention of something so sick happening to his little girl. He pushed Souta into Kagome and then steered the children back south, towards the house and Kaede baa-chan. "Kagome, Souta, head back to the house and don't come out until either me or your mother comes back." He growled. Kagome nodded and grabbed her little brother's hand. "Come on Souta-chan! We need to get out of here!" her little voice shouted. Souta gave a cry and starting running with his sister. He didn't want to leave his parents with this voice/miasma cloud. He didn't want to wait for them; he just wanted them all to run away right now! **_

_**Instantly lighting and tentacles shot out from the sky, hitting the ground so hard the tremors made the children fall over. Kagome didn't waste time; she quickly got up and picked up her brother, continuing her running. She had gotten far enough to see the smoke of the chimney before her ears picked up blood splatter, the scent of it belonging to her father, and both her parent's screams. Kagome screamed then, too. She wanted to turn back and see what had happened to her father, to make sure he wasn't hurt too badly, but something told her to keep going. "Kagome nee-san! Daddy!" Souta shouted, he already had tears streaming down his face. Kagome shook her head, fighting to keep the tears from blurring her vision. "I know Souta, but we have to get home! It's the safest place!" she answered. She was almost able to see the first set of windows, but as she took her next step, it happened. Her mother screamed in agony and death, and the loudest, wettest sounding ripping sound came afterward. It was nauseating, and Kagome fell to knees. Shock hit her to the core. Her mother's blood rolled into the air in waves, as did fresh death. It was over, both of her parents were gone, and she and Souta both knew it. Kagome hugged Souta close to her and they both hid in the grass, silently crying. The Naraku voice laughed triumphantly in the miasma cloud. Then the cloud moved again, searching for the kids. **_

_**Kagome could sense this, and quickly began to move again. The safest place was inside the house, and she needed her and Souta in there, now! Just as she could see the door, the cloud was right above her and Souta. Both of their eyes widened in fear as they saw a face come out of the cloud. It was deathly pale, with red eyes gleaming in blood lust, sexual lust, and evil. Long, oily black hair hung from behind his human shaped ears. Kagome held Souta close to her, growling best as she could and trying to seem formidable. Souta hid his face in Kagome's chest, crying and screaming in fear and sorrow. As the face opened his mouth to speak, Kagome shivered. This was the Naraku voice. "Well, well, well. Aren't you two the exact images or your worthless parents? Especially you, Kagome. You look just like your mother, absolutely luscious. You'll be my favorite little pet, if you cooperate. As for the boy, Souta will have to go." He said to them, a tentacle wrapping around Souta's torso and lifting him. Kagome held tight, digging her heels into the ground as she bear hugged her brother. Souta's eyes stared deep into hers with a look that she would never forget. "KAGOME NEE-SAN! DON'T LET GO!" He shouted as he felt his hold slipping. Kagome cried as she tried to pull, but it was too strong, she could feel her feet being lifted from the ground. "SOUTA NEE-CHAN! I'M SORRY! I CAN'T HOLD ON!" She yelled as she slipped, landing hard on her back. **_

_**Souta's high pitch scream was cut off as his throat was split. Kagome screamed yet again and turned on her side to throw up, blood was lightly mixed in her vomit. She curled in on herself as she cried. Everything was gone, and she still didn't make it home like she was supposed to. For that failure, she lost her mom, dad, and only brother. What was worse was that she was going to be taken next. Naraku smiled viciously at the sweet scent of Souta's blood. His little body fell from the tentacles grip and thumped loudly on the ground. Then he looked at little Kagome, curled on herself and crying. She would be scarred for life, and he just loved it. Two more tentacles reached down to grab her, and Kagome braced herself for death before a bright blue light came in between. Kagome knew that light and got to her feet, running with all the speed she had to her savior. She feel to her feet when she got there, silently shaking. Next to her stood Kaede baa-chan, a bow in her hand, the quiver still shaking from the force of the arrow she just fired. All Kagome heard was a hiss of pain and then she blacked out. **_

**END OF FLASHBACK MOMENT!**

* * *

_The family shuddered again as the disturbing vision faded and they all stared at the present Kagome. Unbelieving that this girl went through all of that, and then even more later on- as she did mention that 'Kaede baa-chan' had died. Kagome just stared back, tears streaming down her face and her body quivering in her seat. "I hope you're all happy now. I'm done with dinner." Her voice whispered, broken and scarred like they knew it would be. Kagome stood up briskly and only made it to the stairs before falling to her knees and curling in on herself- like in the vision of her memories- and crying loudly. A little barrier bubbled around her, allowing no one's touch, and she just sat there, crying her soul out until the family was done with dinner._

* * *

**WAAAAAAH! OMG THIS CHAPPIE WAS SO FREGGIN SAD! But, I had to do it for my readers! Hope'd you all liked it- despite the epic sadness- review plz! Sorry for the wait, took me a while to develope the sadness... lol**

**~Kagome**


	7. Healing Old Wounds

**Fighting the Tide**

**Chapter 6: Healing Old Wounds**

* * *

The first one to attempt to go to Kagome was Inutaisho, who was only able to barely caress her ear before her chi burned his hand. His words didn't get to her at all, she just growled at him and when she turned to look at him, his breath hitched at the anger that lit her eyes like a raging flame, yet the unmasked hurt and sorrow that dulled them like fog. Then Inuyasha went, and he got halfway there- thanks to being half human- but it was too much eventually and he had to leave. Sesshoumaru wouldn't let the girls try for fear of them getting hurt, but it wasn't needed. Kagome herself got up and went to Izayoi, who was standing by the door with the most apologetic expression on her face. She held Sango in her left arm and her right was outstretched as a signal for a hug. Kagome's eyes widened and readily took the offer, cuddling into the woman's shoulder and gently placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry. I don't like talking about it. When I do, I can't have any men near me, they just remind me of Dad and my brother." Kagome whispered, suddenly tired. Izayoi nodded. "No need to apologize, you have courage, Kagome. To share a story like that- let alone live one like that- only makes me respect you more and makes me even happier. This way, we can heal old wounds together, with the life of a family once more. One that continues to grow." She whispered back, rubbing soothing circles into Kagome's back.

Sango hugged her new sister. Kagome hugged back, knowing this was the kami's way of saying sorry for her fucked up life. Slowly, the night returned to normal. Kagome watching Izayoi as she played the piano, sheepishly playing along with her flute. Inuyasha was reading a book on how to survive a zombie attack and Sango was teaching Kohaku new ways to find pressure points on enemies. Sesshoumaru stood with his father, watching them all. Inutaisho leaned down slightly to talk to his eldest. "Something has to be done about Naraku. He cannot live any longer with what he has done." He whispered. Sesshoumaru gave no response, but one with a good eye could see the way his eyes hardened with inner rage and agreement. Inutaisho then smirked. "Also, we have to try to bring Kagome together with Inuyasha. You know how he's been since Kikyo's murder. Kagome could fix his heart. I can see it." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes but otherwise nodded. Life would be interesting with Kagome around, that's for sure.

A half an hour passed by before Kagome's form went rigid and she darted around the room. "Where's Buyo?! He needs to be fed!" she gasped. The group was silent, and it egged Kagome on more. As she began to hyperventilate, two mewls came around the corner. It was Buyo, walking alongside a nekomata with beige fur and black stripes, red eyes, and two tails. She was bigger than Buyo- being older and a demon- and both Sango and Kagome went to them. "Buyo/Kirara!" they called in unison. Kagome scooped up her kitten and Buyo nudged her chin with his head. He was hungry, and Kagome darted into the kitchen, grabbing the kitty milk formula and quickly made his bottle. Kirara mewled and purred as Sango picked her up and pet her. "Where have you been all this time, eh Kirara?" Sango cooed. Kagome's head poked from the kitchen, bottle in hand and Buyo in the crook of her other arm, holding him as he hungrily nibbled and sucked the warm milk. "This your nekomata? She's pretty!" she asked. Sango nodded and pointed to Buyo. "Who's he? He so kawaii!" she repeated. Kagome smiled. "This is my new kitten, Buyo. He's only 15 months. His birthday is on Halloween." Sango laughed. "Funny how his name is candy cat. This is Kirara. She's 15, and her birthday is on the 18th of April. She has been with Kohaku and me since forever." She smiled. Kagome blinked. "15? But she's so tiny! Well, I guess that since she is a youkai cat, she'd live much longer." Kagome replied.

Sango nodded and then the aura went back to normal, Kagome returning to the kitchen to clean the bottle and letting Buyo go to look around. He just sat at her feet and followed her steps as they went back to the piano. Buyo and Kirara played with one another in the middle of the living room, and the house was calm and happy once more until Izayoi announced that Sango and Inuyasha needed to go to bed because they had to school the next day and Kagome herself was tired- an oddity, as she never slept the first night in a new home- and all the teens went to bed. Izayoi continued to play, Inutaisho playing at her side and Sesshoumaru was on his laptop, watching a movie with earphones on as to not disturb the soothing music.

* * *

**yay! Drama has ceased...for now. MUAHAHAHA! lol hope you liked this chappie, and more drama- though less...sad- is on the way! Review!**

**~Kagome**


	8. Back to School

**Fighting the Tide**

**Chapter 7: Back to School**

* * *

The morning found Kagome glaring daggers at Sango as she bustled about in the early morning. It was still dark out, so Kagome's still advanced hearing caught every heart beat and sound she made. She could hear Inuyasha across the hall doing the same, except he was more languid in his movements, like he was more tired than the fully alert and awake Sango. Hell, she could even hear Kohaku stir slightly, but he was still asleep. He was still only a middle-schooler. "Sango-chan! Why are you up so damn early?! You know how hard it is to sleep with all the noise?!" Kagome's whispered voice snapped. Sango's face popped up from the lighted closet, graced with an apologetic expression. "Gomen Kagome-nee* chan, but high school starts really early and if I miss the bus, Sesshoumaru-nii*, Inu-okaa and Inu-otou will kill me!" she replied just as quietly, though both knew it was stupid. There were too many youkai ears that could hear very well. Kagome's eyes gave a roll but had an understanding light in them. "Ok ok. Just hurry up, I'm tired and lucky enough not to be enrolled yet." She replied back, rolling over in the hammock and re-positioning a sleeping Buyo near her chest so he wouldn't be rolled on.

Sango smiled at her hanyou sister and nodded- though it couldn't be seen- and returned to her side of the closet. She was in the process of putting on her school uniform: a white elbow-length shirt with a blue striped tie underneath the collar flaps. The tie rested between her breasts. Next was a yellow bow that went around the waist and tied in the back, like an obi of sorts. Then was the dreaded fuku skirt that went to mid-thigh, it was an ocean blue color with striped pockets. Lastly were the thigh high black socks and dark navy haruta* shoes. Luckily the school allowed any hair style, so Sango brushed it out and tied it low with a small white ribbon. Then she pinned a kitten hair-clip to the right of her bangs and applied a light brush of black eye shadow- a thin line near her eyelashes, and was done. Sango stepped out of the closet, turned off the light- earning a happy grunt from Kagome- and left the room to meet Inuyasha in the bathroom. He wore a similar uniform as her, but it was consisted of a short-sleeved blue shirt with yellow buttons that went up the side of the shirt the Chinese way and ended at the throat. Underneath it was a white long sleeved flannel shirt. He wore black pants and black loafers. His silver hair was brushed back and pulled into a pony tail at mid-point, but his long hair still ended at his waist. He was already brushing his teeth with a blank expression.

Sango smiled and joined him on his left, grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste and starting her teeth cleaning. Inuyasha glanced at her to show that he knew she was there and quirked an eyebrow at her awareness. As he spit and filled a cup of water to wash out the remaining paste he yawned. "Hey Sango-nee." He greeted in a husky tired voice that clearly stated how much he wanted to back in bed, totally knocked out and snoring. Sango titled her head and closed her eyes in a cheerful way instead of smiling. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he spit out his swig of water. Then he changed the water to hot and wet a face rag. "I still don't see why the hell you're always such a morning person. Especially on a school day." He muttered before covering his face in the warm, wet rag. He gave a groan at the wonderful feeling and wished again that it wasn't Monday and instead Saturday. Sango giggled as she spit out her swig of water and reached for her own rag. By the time Inuyasha was leaving the bathroom, Sango was placing her rag on the rack and following right after. The two came down the stairs in sync though, and at the sight of Sesshoumaru making a small set of crepes* and a small cup of lemon and chamomile tea, they both perked up a little more.

Sesshoumaru had set down the chopsticks the moment the two sat down and they instantly thanked him, said their quick prayer and dug in. Inuyasha became just as alert as Sango, the magic of the herbal tea doing its job. Sesshoumaru's super advanced hearing picked up the bus before Inuyasha did, and sent the two out a few minutes before the bus would actually stop at the house. As he began to clean, the sun started to rise- such is the way of spring, the sun rises at 6- and he heard a hitched breath come from Sango's room. **Must be Kagome. I recall her saying that the seal that makes her human kicks in with the sun.** He thought, absently. With Kagome, she awoke to be nearly blinded by the brightness of the dawn. In sync, she pulsed and she rose to go to a mirror, parting her yukata to watch her seal act. There on her stomach was a tribal looking tattoo. It looked like the kanji for dog, wolf, and miko all wrapped in each other and on the left of them was a mini-version of Amaterasu*, and on the right was a mini-version of the moon god Tsukuyomi*. Currently, Amaterasu was glowing, and with each glowing pulse, Kagome's hanyou features were replaced with her human ones. Her bi-colored eyes became the stormy green again, her hair grew out and wasn't as dark and lost the green streaks. Her ears and tail were gone. Human ears in place instead and the tail fading into invisibility.

When Amaterasu's brightness dulled down to a barely-visible aura to show that the seal was in place, Kagome looked fully human and she pulled her yukata back into place and decided that now was the time to get up. Besides, she smelt something epically delicious downstairs and her curiosity was awakened.

* * *

**Scene Change: With Inuyasha and Sango**

**_The rise of the sun was missed on these two, as they were already on the bus and paying no mind to their surroundings outside the windows. Instead, Inuyasha and Sango were seated across from each other with their respective seat mates. For Inuyasha, his buddy was a human boy barely a year older than he was and had short black hair pulled into a monk's tail at the nape of his neck. He wore the same men's uniform as Inuyasha, but on his right arm was a leather gauntlet that wrapped around his middle finger and tied at his palm. Wrapped around the gauntlet were black kotodama beads, designed to seal something of demonic origin. For Sango, there was a red-haired female with said hair pulled to each side in a ponytail. On one of those ponytails was an iris hair pin. She had bright green eyes and a slitted pupil. The girl was also an ookami youkai, if the red tail curled on her lap and pointed ears were proof enough. Sitting one seat behind Sango was another ookami, but this one was male and had bright blue eyes. His dark black hair was pulled into a high ponytail at the back of his head and a brown headband wrapped around his head, pinning some of his bangs to his forehead. His tail was brown and hung by his right leg._**

**_"Ohayo Ayame-chan, Kouga-kun, Miroku-kun." Sango greeted. Ayame- the female wolf- gave Sango a short hug. "Ohayo to you, too, Sango-chan!" she chirped. Kouga gave a grunt of response and the human next to Inuyasha bowed his head, his purple/black eyes flashing. "Ohayo gozaimasu dearest Sango. If I was seated next to you, I'd give you a greeting hug as well." He replied. Sango gave a light blush but hid it with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah right, if you were sitting next to me and giving me that 'hug', you'd be dead." She snorted. Miroku looked crestfallen but they all knew it was show. This was common between the two. Inuyasha yawned again. "Still don't see how you all are so damn morning happy!" he snorted. "Keh, I hate Mondays." He added. Sango reached over and tapped his nose. "And that's why you're such a morning bum. You can try to recharge more at school, we're here." She replied. The bus began to slow as it reached its final stop and Inuyasha sighed, tugging his book bag case over his shoulder. "Another shitty week, here we go." He groaned. The bus stopped and the doors opened, letting its carriers file out onto the school campus of Kaisei Academy for Senior Highschoolers._**

* * *

**TADA! Hoped you all liked it! This took a good bit of my night time trying to type the second half. Ung, I feel like I rushed into it but hoped you liked it anyway! Review plz! Thanks**

**Notes:**

***nee/nii: nee is the secondary term for sister, nii is for brother.**

***Haruta shoes: I was looking up the brand of those uniform shoes girls tend to wear in Japan, and I got Haruta...the picture looked just like the shoes...so yeah. **

***crepes: French pancakes...really thin, really good. Made to be sweet**

***Amaterasu/Tsukuyomi: sun goddess and moon god of Japan.**

**AND, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!**

**~Kagome-chan**


	9. Curiosity

**Fighting the Tide**

**Chapter 8: Curiosity**

* * *

The sound of footsteps going lightly down stairs had Sesshoumaru alert. It couldn't be Kohaku, that boy valued his middle school sleep, no way he'd wake up at 6AM. From what he'd seen Kagome valued her sleep as well, and neither of the parents had to work this day. So, it had to be Kagome. Kagome's head peeked from the wall hiding the stairs, hair long and straight, no green streaks, no cut. She was human again. Sesshoumaru refrained from tilting his head at the look Kagome had. She seemed to scan the place, as though to determine if she was safe or allowed in the area before stepping into it. Sesshoumaru turned back to his work of making two more cups of tea and pairs of pancakes. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Kagome. Are you going to fully walk in or just pretend to hide on the stairs?" he called softly, a smirk in his voice. He heard her heart jolt in surprise and then a light, human growl come back at him before Kagome silently padded on the toes of her bare feet to the kitchen. "Why are you walking tip-toed? The floors do not creak." Kagome looked away. "It's an OCD of mine. I have to wear socks on non-carpet floors and in bed or I'll walk tip-toed so my feet don't freeze." Sesshoumaru again fought to do something below his character, like rolling his eyes. Kagome sighed, taking a sniff of the air. "Now I remember why I bothered to come down instead of going straight back to bed like usual. What'cha you cooking, 'shoomaru?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru stared at the hanyou-turned human girl in shock before glaring. "You will not call me…'shoomaru. My name is Sesshoumaru." He demanded, before gesturing to the pancakes that were cooking in the non-stick pan. Kagome smirked, eager to be mischievous. "Sure I will, it's too early to be correct, 'shoomaru. Besides, I think it's cute." She argued back.

Sesshoumaru glared even harder at her, before sighing and giving her two warm pancakes, already buttered. A small dessert bowl filled with blueberries and half-slices of strawberries slid next to Kagome's plate. "Utada-san called last night and told us you were very fond of berry-type fruits during breakfast. I shall continue your 'morning tradition' of eating them, Kagome." He explained at Kagome's happy and surprised look. Kagome's eyes lit up- even if they were still tired and nodded. "Thanks, 'shoomaru." She then drizzled some syrup on both her pancakes and fruit and quickly ate, drinking sips of the still warm tea. Sesshoumaru almost glared again but decided it was a lost battle. At least he wasn't the only one getting a pet name. Kagome seemed to sense his inner defeat and even had the gall to reach over and tapped his nose. Sesshoumaru stared at her before doing the unexpected; he smiled, and just let it go. Kagome giggled before digging in. Soon after Kohaku came to life and walked down the stairs. Sesshoumaru gave him his food and Kagome waved, having already finished and was cuddled on the couch watching Japanese Tom and Jerry as he left. Sesshoumaru washed the dishes and then decided he'd join the teenager.

* * *

**Scene Change: With Inuyasha and Sango at Kaisei Academy**

Sango had veered off to her class, leaving Inuyasha with the rest of the group. Miroku nudged him in the ribs, once they all got some food and sat down to eat. "So I heard from Sango your parents adopted a new girl yesterday." He started. Inuyasha gave a nod. Kouga took a bite of his biscuit. "What's she like? Is she cute or hot or nothing special?" he asked, eager for answers. Inuyasha glared lightly at the wolf. "I'm not telling you any of that. But, she's definitely special. She also has ties to Naraku, and not good ones. She'll probably be coming into the school in a few days, so you can judge her yourself." He answered. Kouga pouted but a side glare from Ayame evened out his face. "Will race is she? Hanyou, Demon, or Human? Or did you forget this is a mixed school?" Ayame asked instead. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her weak teasing and shrugged. "You'll find out when she comes. Or ask Sango-nee." He replied with just as much indifference as before. Soon after the starting bell rang and the kids separated into groups of two and went into 3 classes. Inuyasha walked in with Miroku and took his seat next to Sango. Said girl smiled slyly at him. "How are you handling the curious people? Trust me, there's much more to go." She said. Inuyasha gave a side glare at her. "You're a living tabloid aren't you. At least leave the personal things to Kagome to answer herself ok?" he replied. Sango shrugged. "Sure sure."

* * *

**sorry for the long wait for the updates. I had a big uprising in school work and I must finish that. Those in school/work know what I mean. But I hoped you liked it and make sure to review! Kagome will come to school soon! I also hope this answers the question of how youkai stand. Some places they must hide, others they don't.**

**~Kagome**


End file.
